Lost Time
by blasting zone
Summary: Malomyostismon was defeated but the people on earth blame the digidestin leader Tai for the people who were killed, as punishment tai is put in cyro sleep for 20 years and awakens in a very different time


TAKEN AWAY  
By this guy  
  
YEAR 2003, November 3rd, Cyrogenics labs, 1:00  
  
A young man wearing a white coat and handcuffs marched down the hall of the cyroprison, not saying a word.   
Showing the hopelesness of the situration.  
The young man was 16 year old Taichi Kamiya and he'd had been charged with the man slaughter of over 100 people and over 80 million dollers in damage.  
Of Course he was innocent but after a battle with MaloMyotismon the people blamed him for the deaths and damage cause he was the leader of the digidestin and was suppose to prevent it.  
His friends tried to help in court but it was no use.  
They put handcuffs on his hand and sent to the Cyro prison, he didn't get to say goodbye to the people he cared about.  
He was sentenced to 70 years in a cyro sleep where they would put messages in his sleep that will make him feel bad about his crimes, regardless that he was innocent.  
  
The guards pushed Tai into a room with a big water tank in it.  
In the room stood the parol officer and Man in a Labcoat.  
The Parol officer walked up to Tai and took out a piece of paper and read it to him.  
Taichi Yagami Kamiya for the Man-slaughter of 100 innocent lifes and the damage of over 80 million dollers, you are sentenced to 70 years in cyro-sleep, in which you will recieve special brain waves to correct your unorthodox behavior.  
Tai wanted to saying something but there would be no point cause he already was pass the point of no return.  
Lets just get on with it. Tai said with no emotion.  
The Man in labcoat told him to remove his clothing and step into the Tank of water in front of him.  
Tai striped from his prison Wardrobe and stared at the water for a moment and then jumped.  
The Water was warm, like a bath.  
The tank closed a lid over the top, Tai looked around anxiously.  
The Tank began to rapidly fill with warm water.  
Once the young leader was fully submerged under water, tai closed his eyes and waited. Then Tai opened his eyes again.  
it was now YEAR 2023, November 3rd, Cyrogenics labs, 1:00  
The lid on the Topped opened up and the water around him drained.  
Some guards around him helped him out the Tank, and gave him a robe.  
In front of him was the parol officer that read him his sentence 20 years ago.  
Morning Tai kamiya, welcome back. He said.  
Ugh....What...year is it. Tai gasped, trying to get used to air.  
Its year 2023, your sentence was reduced 10 years ago.  
though it has been 20 years the cyro tank made you body only 10 years older and not 20 years.  
Tai kneeled over and vomited on the floor. Ugh..I feel like crap.  
Yes...So just a heads up, your 26 years old and not 36. The parol man said. Man that certainly was fast. Tai said.  
Why was I set free? Tai asked.  
Well we need the cyro-cells for people who actually comitted a crimes. The parol officer said. No offense. He added.  
None taken. Tai replied.   
"Oh and just so you know, being frozen increase your strenght so your about 5 times stronger then the average man."  
  
MAIN OFFICER OF CYRO-LABS  
Ok Mister Kamiya heres a wallet with 600 dollers bill and a credit card and a ID Drivers license. The lady at the front desk said and handed him the wallet.  
So what know....Do I like start over. Tai asked the Lady.  
The woman looked up from he paper work. She responded flatly.  
Oh yes Mr. Before you were frozen your black SUV and prized items was put into Cold Storage so there at this warehouse. The woman said and handed him a piece of paper with a address on it.  
On when you where frozen they gave you a hair cut. She added.  
Tai felt his head with his hand and felt he had normal styled hair, his prizeed prosession gone, it took him 10 years to grow it all.  
His mind was 36 years old but his body was 26 so atleast he still had his youthfulness.  
  
Tai exited Cyro-Lab and gasped on how the planets tech had grown since he was frozen. There were kids riding hover boards and there ships flying all over the sky and the buildings were twice as tall.  
Tai went to a bus stop and sat on the bench.  
Man This is so cool.' Tai thought.   
Tai thought about his life before he got frozen, He had a girlfriend named Jewels and she was very fond of him, he wondered where she was, he missed her.  
When they took him away, he didn't get to say goodbye.  
After malomyotismon died, his mother had a child and thats when he was taken away.  
The bus pulled up at the Bus Stop Tai was on he got on.  
The bus was all high-tech, just like everything else.  
The bus started moving and the sites of the city quickly blured past the window.  
In the corner of the bus there was a small tv.  
_Today the worlds top fashion designer clothing by Sora Ishida is on display at D-future~~  
_Tai quickly sat up to the sound of that name.  
Of course, Sora he can help me find my family. Tai spoke to the driver.  
Hey bus man take me to D-future.  
  
D-FUTURE CO.  
  
The bus stop in front of a massive building with the words D-future on it.  
Tai payed the bus man and entered the building.  
Inside there was a front desk in a huge colorful lobby, to Tai's right there was two elevators, on looked like it needed a key, a key shaped like a digivice. Tai took out his trusty digivice which he was frozen with and put it in the key socket. The elevator slid open with and hiss, Tai walked in and was shocked by all the different buttons.  
Tai assumed The display was at the top floor and pressed the button on the top. Tai felt like his stomach was flipped upside down as the elevator shot to the top floor.  
Tai exited the elevator and walked down a hall of doors.  
He stopped at the one with the words izumi on them, he knocked the door.   
GO AWAY. came from the office.  
Tai said and resumed his seach.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~_


End file.
